Before They Came
by binx193
Summary: The victorious gang gets mixed up with a couple of Gods and a High priestest. Join Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, Andre and Trina as they battle the supernatural and each other. Discription sucks but story rocks. JORI friendship and minor Bade. contains OCs'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys so while i was writing my other story it occurred to me that turning a script into a story wasn't working out for me. So here is an idea that popped into my head. I hope each of you enjoy it and let me know what ya think! Heres " Before They Came" - Binx.**

**Disclaimer- i do not own victorious or its characters. I do own my OCs though. So take that Schneider!**

Before they came everything was normal. Or so we thought. I guess ignorance truly is bliss because we were happy. Living our normal teenaged lives with our normal teenaged drama. We were normal. But then they came. So what exactly happened to us normal teenagers to change our lives so dramatically? Well it all started on a normal Monday morning.  
_

Jade strolled into school with her usual scowl present on her face and coffee cup in hand. Stopping at her locker she opened it up and looked for the books she needed. Peeking over the door she spotted Tori and Andre chatting in front of the Latinas locker. She grabbed her books and tossing them into her messenger bag, walked over to the musical duo. Tori was the first to look up giving a wave and calling out, "Hey jade!". Followed by Andres "sup girl". Jade sipped her coffee and gave a simple head nod.

Pretty soon the trio was joined by a rather bubbly Cat followed by an eager Robbie and, much to jades dismay, Rex. Cat began to clap excitedly and bounce up and down in place. "guess what guess what guess what!" the red head shouted excitedly earning a few stares from students passing by. The gang used to her morning outburst simply responded with a chorus of "what's?" and a monotone "kill me". Cat gasped and looked at jade "so rude". As quickly as her mood had dropped it bounced back with a vengeance. "So this morning I ran into principal Helen.." the group furrowed their brows as cat trailed off. A smile was still present on her face as she clasped her hands in front of her and rocked back and forth. "then what cat?" Robbie asked the small girl. Cat looked up and tilted her head in a very cat like manner. "then what what Robbie?" she asked innocently.

Andre groaned and jade rolled her eyes mumbling "of course". Tori looked cat in the eyes and spoke softly as though coaxing a small child. "cat you were telling us what happened this morning with principal Helen." cat giggled and poked Toris noise "oh Tori you're so conceited" she blurted out happily. "huh?" Tori looked back at the group who all shrugged their shoulders. Before anyone could question cat further a disheveled Beck came down the hall and up to the group.

Placing a kiss on jades cheek he faces the gang running a hand through his hair. "sorry I'm late but you guys won't believe this. I'm rushing to school and as I pull up I see principle Helen in my parking spot". Andre raises a brow and looks at his friend "doesn't she always park in the same spot? Ya know the one where she ran over Robbies bike?". Beck nods and continues speaking "my thoughts exactly so as I go to find another spot I see a brand new black BMW parked in her spot." he puts an arm around Jade as the bell rings and they begin to walk to Sikowitz class. "I wonder who's car that is" Tori says out loud as the group takes their seats. Andre sits next to Tori and raises his hands "I don't know Chica but hot car usually means hot girl. Remember when Alyssa Vaughn pulled up with Beck in that hot new ah!" Andre jumped as beck gave him a kick to the shin and cleared his throat mouthing no as he nodded Towards Jade next to him. "I mean..what about a new car?" Andre asked cowering under the glare Jade had trained on him. A moment later Sikowitz clambered in through the window and onto the stage. "quickly you're all angry hobos fighting over a roast beef!" they all jumped into action yelling and rolling about screaming about roast beef.

At one point beck and Andre began a stage fight over the meat and Cat pretended to slap Tori . In the midst of the chaos everyone froze as the door swung open and four very confused teens walked in . The students all glanced up at the new arrivals. " ah yes my new transfers!welcome!" Sikowitz yelled out clapping his hands together. "everyone sit your touches in a chair accept for my new students who will introduce themselves". The first one , a boy with silky black curls held back with a thin black headband spoke up. "I am Horus" he spoke with a slight middle eastern accent. His skin was an olive tan and his eyes a hazel green. He wore a black v neck tee and black jeans tucked into black combat boots. Behind him a taller boy who's equally black hair was shaved low on the side with a small Mohawk. "Ares" he introduced himself with a smile. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans also tucked into black combat boots. The third boy with curly chestnut hair and a boyish smile waved to the class "Apollo" he says introducing himself. He wore a red and black plaid shirt with dark blue jeans and a clean pair of white nikes. The last of them, a girl of Andres complexion with beautiful green eyes, stepped forward. Her black hair was in two long braids that laid over her shoulders. "I'm Cleo". She spoke with an almost regal air. She was beautiful with cheekbones to rival Toris . She wore a simple red long sleeve shirt with blue skinny jeans that hugged her her feet were red converse. The four students had captured everyone's attention. Something about them seemed to be off.

As the four went to take a seat the taller one, Ares, locked eyes with another set of blue orbs. Jades breath caught as she stared back at the boy before tearing her gaze away. In the backround Sikowits chattered on about method acting trying to explain it to the new arrivals. Ares looked away from Jade and into the eyes of Beck. A stunned look crossed the new boys face as he tensed and turned away. He sat stiff for the remainder of the period. Once the bell rang the students all headed out the door. "Horus" Ares called laying a hand on his shoulder. "did you see him?" he asked looking at the other boy. "I did" Horus says with a soft sigh clapping his brothers back. " leave him be for now. Let's see what the traitor makes of our arrival". Ares grunts and nods before following his brother into the halls of Hollywood arts.

**Hey guys! so yes Somethings up with Beck. Good or Bad? i shall let you know. I have most of the story written out so i will try to update daily. no promises though. Please review and let me know what you think! you will get to see each of my oc's personally as the story progresses. Be easy - binx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: alright so heres chapter 2. im going to start getting into more details about who the new people are and how they intertwine with the victorious charechters. all in good time my people.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OCs'**

**Toris' pov**

After Sikowits class Andre and I walked to our next class together.

" so what ya think about those new transfer students?" Andre asks slowing down as we near our classroom door.

I shrug my shoulders and think about the four mystery students. Something about them just seemed so weird to me. I never heard anything about us getting new students but then again crazy chiz always happens here.

"They seem ok to me. What's up with those names though?" their names were like something straight out of a textbook or a movie. Andre just shrugs and walks into our music theory class.

" All I know is I was right. Hot car hot chick and man that Cleo is hot! " he chuckles softly rubbing his hands together and taking a seat at our usual table on the back.

I roll my eyes and sit on the stool next to him. " Come on Andre, I know you have like zero self control when it comes to cute girls but you really need to control yourself." I smile at him and pull out my notebook. " besides who needs to get worked up everytime they see someone ho-oh my chiz".

My brain completely turns to mush as I look up into the most gorgeous brown eyes i've ever seen. I follow the eyes to a really cute smile with, holy chiz, dimples in each cheek. My gaze travels lower as I notice the third simple in his chin and note how boyishly handsome this guy is. I'm startled out of my momentary trip as Andre clears his throat beside me. I squeak and snap out of my haze smiling up at the new commer.

" Hi I'm you nice to meet Tori" I stumble out shoving my hand out towards the curly haired boy.

Curly hair chuckles and takes my hand in his own.  
" I'm going to assume that means you're Tori and it's nice to meet me?" he says back to me with a playful smirk.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and the floor quickly becomes interesting. Beside me I hear Andre introduce himself and shake new boys hand.

"I'm Andre" he says in the friendly way only Andre can. "your the new dude from this morning right?".

New guy nods his head and shakes Andres' hand. "I'm Apollo. Me and my friends just got accepted here."

To my shock and or pleasure he takes the empty seat on the other side of me and lays a notebook on the table. I open my mouth to say something when the teacher walks in and begins writing our music theory notes on the board. While everyone is busy writing notes I take the time to study Apollo. He seems friendly enough with the most charming smile. I notice the way he absently plays with his necklace. It's a simple black leather string with what I think is a harp on it. I don't seem to notice how long I'm staring because next thing I know the bells ringing and Apollo is headed out the door.

I gather my stuff and walk out the door where Andre is waiting with a smug look on his face.

" zero self control huh?" he grins placing a hand on my shoulder.

" Oh hush" I groan leaving him and heading towards my locker pointedly ignoring his laughter. I head over to my locker and quickly open it swapping my music theory text for my theater history notebook. As I go to close my locker I jump when I see Apollo standing there, hands in pockets looking at me.

" Hey Tori right?" he says pointing at me and flashing that charming smile.

I slowly close the locker door and turn to face him completely " yeah that's me".

He pulls his phone out his pocket and begins scrolling through it. " I was hoping maybe you could catch me up on our music theory notes." he inquires handing me his phone, which is open to the new contacts page. I take the phone and look up at him expectantly. He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. " maybe I could text you later tonight.. Ya know.. for notes and stuff. "

I quickly key my info in and hand it back to him shouldering my bag. "sure" I say smiling, I'm sure stupidly, up at him. "just text me.. for notes and stuff". I say grabbing my bag strap and looking around not knowing what to say.

Apollo smiles and pockets his phone "cool. So I'll text stuff". He waves as he turns and walks away.  
Mother of chiz this is going to be a long Monday.

**Apollos pov**

I pocket my phone turning away from the cute Latina and head over to my older brother. " Hey Horus" I grin clapping him on the back. My grin falls as I see he isn't as amused as I am.

" What were you talking about with that girl?" he all but growls out looking over to where Tori was standing moments before.

" I was just getting to know her Rus. Ya know just being friendly?" I shake my head and start to walk past him. A firm grip on my bicep stops me as I look down at the offending hand and then at the offender himself.  
"dude" I say calmly trying to shake him off.

Horus turns to me and speaks in a low voice so that only I can hear. " Listen I don't know about you but when the other Gods of my realm banished me to this forsaken place they did not do it with the intentions of my making friends."

He lets me go and sighs shoving his hands in his pockets. " I know you wish to interact Apollo but we need to protect the queen. It's simply not safe." he gives a sympathetic smile and pats my back. " Especially with the traitor walking in our midst".

I sigh and give a weak smile. " I understand brother I really do, but we must blend in and blending in here means making friends." I remind him gripping the strap on my back pack.

" Besides if it's anyone you should be worried about it's Ares". I point across the hall to our taller sibling who is leaning next to the locker of a dark haired girl with green highlights. I hear Horus growl as he throws his hands up storming over to our brother. I laugh and shake my head heading to the cafe. I scroll through my number and click on Toris name and open a new text. So much for not mingling with the mortals.

**What ya think so far? let me know. curious to see it continue? dont be shy show me some reviews u silent readers you.**

**Be easy- Binx**


End file.
